


Ride of a Lifetime

by confessorlove



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 5x07 What was Rebecca thinking when Neal brought her to see the stained glass window?  What was she thinking when he kissed her?  Once the kiss was broken, what happened next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little short thing I couldn't get out of my head after watching White Collar last night. I adore Neal and Rebecca's relationship and can't wait to see it develop further. That said I was curious about what they would have done after that amazing kiss outside the church, hense the fic. Any dialogue you may recognize comes directly from the end of 5x07.

Whatever she had expected when Neal led her blindly through the streets, it wasn’t what she discovered.  Most of the surprises in her life had ended horribly but this, this couldn’t.  It was too important and he was sweet for having surprised her with it.  She knew deep down that she shouldn’t let herself think like that, but it was hard not to.  He was charming and charismatic.  He was attractive and Rebecca thought, or at least hoped, that he was interested in her.

The kiss in his apartment had been a spur of the moment reaction in a flood of excitement and happiness.  She hadn’t meant to do it, but Neal kissed her back.  Even more than that she couldn’t stop thinking about how his lips felt against hers.  It was wrong.  She was working with him.  They needed to keep things professional and yet she was struggling with that.  It was hard to look into his eyes and see him smile without wanting to see him more frequently.  She loved their discussions about Mosconi, but Rebecca would have loved hearing about him just as much.

Perhaps that was what caused her to lean into him as she gazed up at the masterpiece of glasswork that Mosconi had led them to.  Perhaps that was why her heart beat a little faster just because she was close to him.  For a moment she leaned against him without truly realizing what she had done before she moved away swiftly as though his body was hot coals that had scalded her. 

Rebecca looked up into his eyes as embarrassment threatened to consume her.  “Not professional,” she stammered as an apology but before she could pull away, Neal’s hand was moving into her hair as his gaze fell to her lips.

“No.  Not professional at all.”

He was so close to her then and she felt as though her heart was in her throat as it raced quickly.  His lips were on hers before she could barely form a coherent thought.  This was different than the spur of the moment kiss they had shared in his apartment.  This was deeper.  It sparked something inside her that had lain dormant for so long she had nearly forgotten what it was like to feel those fireworks.  Her hands moved to his shoulders as he pulled her close.  This kiss was deeper, hotter, and more passionate than the quick one they had previously shared.  Rebecca felt it was almost too easy for her to forget where she was or what she was doing.  All she could focus on was him.

Eventually Neal broke the kiss.  She sucked in a breath and looked into his eyes when he rested his forehead against hers.  Their breath still mingled and Neal’s nose brushed softly against hers in a way that sent shivers down her spine.  It had been a long time since Rebecca allowed someone to get close to her.  She liked him.  She was glad that he was the one poking through her walls.

Neal’s whispered murmur broke the silence that had settled over the two.  “Who needs professional?”

Rebecca’s blue eyes sought his and she smiled slightly.  Slowly the removed themselves from each other’s embrace but she could not look away from him.  “Professionalism is overrated,” she replied softly as her smile illuminated her features.  In truth, Rebecca was a very professional person.  Neal was just different and she didn’t mind breaking her own rules for a shot to spend time with him.

“Indeed,” he replied with a tone of sincerity that was masked by something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.  “Are you hungry?”

Her brow rose as she watched him curiously to judge for any sort of reaction.  “Hungry?”

Neal nodded enthusiastically.  “There’s a little café not far.  I thought maybe we could get some lunch.”

“Oh,” she immediately replied.  Rebecca felt stupid for not really understanding what he was getting at originally, but with a man like Neal she would much rather have played it safe.  He was a Casanova type and she knew that.  It would be difficult to keep her heart from running away on it’s own.  “Lunch sounds good.  Maybe then we can figure out what’s so special about that window that Mosconi left us a puzzle to find it?”

“I’m sure it’s another puzzle,” Neal replied with a grin.  “Are you up for the task?”

A chuckle spilled from her lips as she smiled up at him.  “If you think you’re going to be able to cut me out now you’re sorely mistaken.”  Mosconi was her passion.  She had studied him for years but these breakthroughs were unbelievable.  She needed to see this through to the end.  Even though that was a hug part of it, Rebecca had to admit to herself that spending time with Neal would definitely be a job perk she hadn’t anticipating enjoying quite this much.

Neal’s smile only widened as he reached over and took her hand.  “Somehow I knew you would say that.”  He pulled it towards him slightly as he tipped his head in the general direction of the café.  “Shall we?”

His eyes were sparkling in a way that completely captivated her.  She could have sworn that when she was around him, he made her feel like a high schooler with a crush.  If she wasn’t careful she would easily end up embarrassing herself in the long run.  That was the last thing she would want.  Her gaze flitted back up to the stain glass window that had been the surprise Neal had for her.  For the first time in her life a surprise turned out better than expected.  Shyly she smiled and refocused her attention on the man still lightly grasping her hand in his.  “Lead the way.”

A moment later Neal did exactly that.  His hand gripped hers as they walked down the street together.  Even though Rebecca wasn’t completely sure where time with Neal was leading her, she was certain of one thing; the fact that she was in for the ride of a lifetime.  Deep down she just hoped it wasn’t one she would someday regret.


End file.
